


The butts match !

by GivemeanID



Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Idiots, M/M, overprotective older brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Izuna was not expecting that when he met a woman he assumed was a prostitute in the red district of Tanzaku.Tobirama was not expecting that when he used Izuna as a distraction in the red district of Tanzaku.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551997
Comments: 33
Kudos: 404
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	The butts match !

**Author's Note:**

> Enabling on this one is half me, half the internet ^^

Izuna was coming back from a very tiring mission and decided to make a small detour by Tanzaku before going back home. Specifically, by the red district of Tanzaku, which was reputed to have all the pleasures one could ask for. And Izuna was thirsty, okay ? You couldn't blame him for that.

As he was roaming the streets of the red district, looking everywhere, he bumped into someone who was running. About to call them out on their clumsiness, he promptly forgot how to talk, for he found himself face to face with the most gorgeous woman he ever met. 

She was tall, taller than him, a state that wasn't improved by the four inches stilettos heels she was wearing. She had firm sinuous muscles, a slender waist and long powerful legs that Izuna wanted around his waist yesterday. Her shoulders were a little wide for a woman (but hey, she was almost a giantess, so he guessed everything was proportionned) and her chest modest. But damn, her ass belonged in the wonders of this world.

Her face was beautiful too, angular with high cheekbones and full red lips. Her eyes were brown and she had long blond hair reaching the middle of her back and a skin pale enough to put a geisha to shame. Also she was wearing a short skin tight black dress that was bordering on indecent.

Unable to process this apparition, Izuna just stood there, gaping, looking a little ridiculous. The woman's eyes widened a little when she saw him, but she quickly put on a sultry smile and caressed his cheek with her thumb. Izuna squeacked.

\- Hello, gorgeous, she growled (and Izuna was one hair short from spontaneously combusting), looking for a little action ?  
\- Yes ! he squeeled, fuck yes !

She laughed, and yes Izuna was in love. Madara was gonna kill him.

\- Follow me then. We should find a quiet place.

Izuna nodded, following her like an eager puppy. They ended up in an alley, away from the main street, and the woman pushed Izuna against the wall and kissed him senseless. Moaning happily, Izuna grabbed her ass and squeezed it and damn, it was even better than he had thought. Firm, muscled, but with a nice layer of fat that gave it an unreal bounce. Izuna was in heaven and it was only the beginning.

She kissed him for a long moment, then disentangled her hands from his hair and dropped on her knees in front of him, a wicked smile on her lips. Izuna's eyes widened and his mouth watered. She kissed his hip through the fabric of his pants and busied herself in getting rid of said pants. As she was attacking his belt, three men entered the alley. The woman hid her face against Izuna's leg.

\- Hey you ! one of the men cried.  
\- What ?! Izuna growled lowly.

It was about to become really interesting and these fuckers were making him loose his time.

\- That woman...  
\- What is wrong with her ?  
\- Well, she...

Izuna activated his Sharingan, furious. The men paled.

\- Sorry, Uchiha-san, we must have confused her with another.

They whipped on their heels and ran. Izuna waited till he was sure they had left for good before he turned back to the woman.

\- It's okay, he said, they left.  
\- Oh, sweetheart, the woman crooned, you really are cute.

Izuna felt a faint sting at the back of his right knee and just like that, he lost consciousness. When he woke up, he was in an inn. There was absolutely no sign of the woman.

************

Several weeks after Izuna's strange encounter in Tanzaku (Madara had chewed him off when he came back, because really Izuna, a prostitute ? What if she had been a kunoichi after the Sharingan ?!!), the Uchiha found themselves in battle against the Senju. And as usual, Madara had made a beeline for Hashirama, screeching like an angry porcupine, and Izuna had immediatele lunged after the White Demon.

Except...

One, their brothers were a pair of idiots who didn't know how to control their strength (nothing new). But that led to the mini earthquake that sent half the battlefield head over heels, including Izuna and Tobirama. And since the two of them had been very close to each other at the moment of the impact, they were flung against one another and severely unbalanced. Not to end face first in the mud, Izuna grabbed the first thing he could.

Said thing happened to be the White Demon's ass.

Usually, Izuna would have let go immediately and pretended nothing happened.

Except he knew that ass. Not believe what he was feeling, he squeezed the muscle. And yes, that was the totally the ass of the woman in Tanzaku, the one who almost sucked his dick. He looked at a frozen Tobirama with wide eyes. Then he screeched, let go of the Senju, and ran to Madara babbling incoherently.

************

Madara was used to his brother's dramatics, but that was a new level. Izuna stopped right in front of him and screeched, gesticulating wildly in the White Demon's direction. Hashirama had stopped attacking to look at them curiously and all around the battlefield, the fighting was stopping, the attention of the warriors from both clans drawned to the Uchiha Heir. Madara was feeling a migraine coming.

\- Izuna, please calm down and tell me what happened.  
\- THE BUTTS MATCH !!!!

Madara frowned.

\- What ?  
\- The woman ! He's the woman of Tanzaku !!!

Madara's eyes widened and he turned to the Senju Heir, furious.

\- Senju !!! Did you assault my little brother ?!!!  
\- I don't know what you are talking about, Uchiha, Tobirama answered coolly.  
\- Tanzaku... Hashirama mused, didn't you do an assassination mission there a few weeks ago, Tobi ?

Tobirama stared at his brother with a really done expression, and rubbed his face, sighing.

\- Okay, he said tiredly to the enraged Uchiha, I admit it, it was me. My target's henchmen were after me after I killed him and I needed a distraction so I used Izuna. Nothing happened. There, happy ?

Izuna was blushing madly and screeching. Madara was foaming at the mouth and looking close to performing a murder.

\- You assaulted my brother !!! he shrieked.  
\- I didn't assault anybody ! We just kissed !  
\- Tobi, did you assault Izuna ?!  
\- Whose side are you on Anija ?!!!

Madara waved his gunbai threateningly in the Senju's direction.

\- Take your responsabilities Senju !! Make an honest man out of my brother !!  
\- How on earth did you reach that conclusion ?!!  
\- You took his virtue !!  
\- What virtue ?!! I just had to bat an eyelash in his direction and he was following me like a puppy !!!  
\- Don't insult your future husband !!  
\- I am not marrying Izuna dammit !!  
\- Madara's right Tobi. You should take your responsabilities.

Tobirama was looking close to an aneurysm.

\- And why should I be the one to take responsability ?!! Are we all gonna ignore the fact that HE groped MY ass long enough to recognize it by touch alone ?!!

Hashirama turned to the flailing Izuna with deadly intent.

\- Tobi's right ! Make an honest man out of my brother, Uchiha !!

Tobirama wailed in despair.

\- Nobody's gonna make an honest man out of anybody ! Nothing happened ! Can we go back to the fighting please ?!!

Izuna looked at the enraged Madara, then at the glowering Hashirama, then at his hands, then at Tobirama and back at his hands. He put on a face he hoped was a serious one.

\- I'm gonna make an honest man out of you, Senju !!

Tobirama screamed.

************

Seven years later, Konoha.

Izuna woke up, eyes wide. He turned to the person lying next to him and shook him out of sleep.

\- Tobi ! Tobi, we're married !  
\- I know, Izuna, the Senju groaned, it's been seven years...

Izuna beamed.

\- I can't believe we are married...

Tobirama buried his face in his pillow, trying to smother himself.


End file.
